2 glaçons qui fondent donnent un océan d'amour
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Un 31 venez lire


Titre : 2 glaçons qui fondent donnent un océan d'amour  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : OOC, Yaoi  
  
Couples : 1+3  
  
Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux les gundam-boys ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Remarques: ***********changements de moment ou de lieu**********  
  
* pensées d'Heero*  
  
Cette one-shot est dédiée à Manue à qui j'avais promis de lui en faire une avec Heero et Trowa. Elle a mit longtemps à venir alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Gros bisous et bonne lecture à toi ainsi qu'à vous tous.  
  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 GLACONS QUI FONDENT DONNENT UN OCEAN D'AMOUR  
  
De retour d'une mission remplie avec succès, Heero rejoignit la planque miteuse des pilotes que les mads avaient trouvée; c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle était miteuse, pensait Heero. Cette minime présence d'humour était dûe aux nombreux mois passés avec Duo comme colocataire de chambre à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une nouvelle planque. Mais au fond de lui, derrière cette apparente froideur, il était comme tout être humain doté de sentiments comme la peur, l'amour et la tristesse.  
  
~POV HEERO~  
  
* Malgré ce que peut dire Duo, je ne suis pas qu'un soldat ou un glaçon. Je suis obligé de me protéger, de me cacher derrière ce masque de glaçon-le- plus-froid-de-la-Terre-et-de-l'-espace, dixit Duo. Je sais que Quatre a conscience de ce que je suis réellement. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je lui en parle. En tout cas je lui suis reconnaissant de n'en parler à personne. C'est un bon camarade.*  
  
~FIN POV~  
  
Il arriva chez eux plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il avait envie d'un bon bain et de calme. Malheureusement lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, Duo lui sauta dessus criant : Ouais t'es rentré ! ! !Ce à quoi Heero répondit : Descends tout de suite ! ponctué d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-tout- ce-qui-est-déjà-mort Heero. Quatre s'était levé et était allé préparer un bain. Lorsque l'eau fut prête il redescendit et prévint Heero.  
  
«   
  
- Ton bain est prêt  
  
- Ah ! Merci beaucoup Quatre  
  
- De rien  
  
- . . . Euh je pourrais te parler plus tard ?  
  
- Bien sûr  
  
- Merci  
  
»  
  
Puis il alla se déshabiller et il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et parfumée de son bain tant attendu.  
  
~POV HEERO~  
  
* Ah ! Ca fait du bien un peu de calme. Je ne suis pas mécontent que cette mission soit finie. 2 jours que je suis là-bas tapis dans l'ombre, posant des bombes et hackant leurs fichiers. Sans avoir de nouvelles de Trowa et il n'a pas l'air d'être là. *  
  
~FIN POV~  
  
Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Trowa ?  
  
~POV HEERO~  
  
* Depuis quand est-ce que je ressens de l'amour pour lui ? Longtemps. Depuis qu'il m'a « recueilli » au cirque après l'autodestruction de mon Gundam. D'un côté ça été bénéfique mais je ne recommencerai pas une deuxième fois ! ! Même si nous ne parlions pas beaucoup j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose se tissait entre nous. Peut-être ne ressent- il qu'une fraternité pour moi comme pour Quatre, Duo et Wufei. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas bavard mais il me comprend. Il m'apporte du calme, de l'humanité, sa présence m'est bénéfique. Il est comme moi, il n'a pas une identité sûre, il est froid mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une apparence et j'aimerai pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il cache derrière cette couche de glace. . . Oula l'eau est gelée, je ferais mieux de sortir. *  
  
~FIN POV~  
  
Il sortit de la salle de bains après s'être entièrement séché. La faim lui tenaillant les entrailles, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit quelque chose. Ouvrant les placards et le frigo, il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant à part deux tranches de pain de mie et du jambon. Il se fit un petit sandwich et alla regarder les informations, pensant que son rapport pouvait attendre. A la télé ils parlaient de la destruction d'une nouvelle usine d'Oz * les nouvelles vont vite *. Mangeant son casse-croûte il n'entendit pas Quatre arriver et celui-ci se fit entendre par un raclement de gorge.  
  
«   
  
- Heero ?  
  
- Ah Quatre.  
  
- Euh tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu voulais me parler ? !  
  
- Oui. Y'a quelqu'un à la maison ?  
  
- Non, Duo est sorti. Il est allé bichonner DeathScythe.  
  
- Assis- toi !  
  
- Je t'écoute  
  
- Bien. Alors tout d'avoir je te remercie pour n'avoir parler à personne de ce que j'étais réellement. Je sais que c'est avec ton Uchuu no Kokoro que tu as pu savoir et . . . j'aimerai savoir ce qu'une certaine personne pouvait être réellement.  
  
- Une certaine personne ?  
  
- Euh oui . . .  
  
- Qui est ?  
  
- Hem . . . Et bien . . . euh . . . T . . . Trowa  
  
A ce moment, de belles rougeurs vinrent habiter ses joues. Quatre n'en prit pas compte.  
  
- Trowa ?  
  
- Oui je sais, c'est fou mais je n'y peux rien  
  
Au lieu de répondre Quatre arbora un sourire mystérieux et malicieux  
  
- Donc si je résume tu voudrais que je sache ce que Trowa cache au fond de lui, sa personnalité grâce à mon empathie ?  
  
- Oui c'est cela  
  
- Je refuse Heero, c'est à toi de découvrir cela  
  
- Mais . . . Je ne vais quand même pas aller vers lui et lui demander : ah salut Trowa dis tu voudrais pas me dire qui tu es ? ? ?  
  
- Non pas de cette manière-là bien sûr.  
  
- Quatre exprime-toi  
  
- Et bien il faudrait que tu te retrouves seul avec et que tu lui demandes si tu peux lui parler, c'est tout.  
  
- Ah ! Ouais c'est tout ? Tu crois qu'il va accepter de me répondre, en plus sur ça à Moi ? Je ne pense pas, seul toi pourrais y arriver .  
  
Quatre ne répondit encore une fois que par un sourire.  
  
- Il faudrait qu'il y est du calme.  
  
- Heero, demain midi, Wufei, Duo et moi partons en mission en Angleterre, Trowa revient dans la nuit. Vous aurez tout le temps de parler ~_^  
  
- . . . Hum  
  
- Bien si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller préparer le dîner  
  
- Ok vas-y.  
  
»  
  
Heero resta pétrifié dans le canapé en pensant : * Demain*  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Le repas se passa avec Duo embêtant Wufei. Pourtant Duo avait lancé une remarque qui laissa perplexe un certain soldier sur les intentions de Quatre :  
  
«   
  
- Alala demain une mission  
  
- Tant que ça peut te faire taire  
  
- Wufi t'arrête sinon je te mettrai DeatScythe au cul et tu peux être sûr que tu battra des records de vitesse.  
  
- Ouais ouais c'est ça. Et moi c'est WUFEI pas Wufi. En tout cas Yuy tu auras la chance d'être seul pendant notre mission.  
  
- Mais il ne sera pas tout seul.  
  
Heero, fronça le sourcil et regarda Duo qui arborait un sourire shinigamique et un peu trop « moi-je-suis-au-courant-de-tout-ce-qui-se- passe-et-ce-qui-va-se-passer » Duo.  
  
- Y'aura Trowa avec lui  
  
- Et alors Maxwell ?  
  
- Mais rien, bon alors et ce dessert hum trop bon  
  
»  
  
Heero tourna les yeux vers Quatre qui faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et qui mangeait sa part de gâteau. Heero avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il n'avait rien dit à Duo. Cependant il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que voulait dire la petite peste nattée. Mais s'il avait dû demander maintenant ou même plus tard cela aurait été trop louche.  
  
Il n'y eut plus rien comme autre petite bourde de la part de Duo durant toute la soirée et il monta se coucher à une vitesse grand V et bien plus tôt que d'habitude, ce à quoi Heero avait remarqué. Tous allèrent se coucher tard et épuisés, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas une heure après l'arrivée de Trowa.  
  
****************************************  
  
Vers les midi, le japonais se leva et prit sa douche. Arrivant dans la cuisine il fut stupéfait de découvrir Trowa assis devant un bon café. Le coeur d'Heero battait la chamade. Il s'installa à son tour après s'être servi d'une tasse de café.  
  
«   
  
- Bonjour Trowa  
  
- Salut  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
- Très bien  
  
- . . .  
  
- . . .  
  
- Quatre est déjà parti ?  
  
- ? ? ? Euh . . . oui oui  
  
- . . .  
  
- . . .  
  
- J'aimerai te parler  
  
Pauvre petit coeur d'Heero qui manquait des battements maintenant.  
  
- Je t'écoute  
  
- Et bien . . . Je voudrais . . . enfin . . .  
  
- . . .  
  
- Bon voilà . . . Quand j'ai fait exploser mon gundam et que je suis venu au cirque avec toi, où tu m'as guéri . . . j'ai trouvé que nous nous entendions bien . . . et je voudrais que tu saches que pour moi quelque chose de très fort s'est ancré en moi depuis ce jour. Tu m'as apporté plein de choses bénéfiques, tu m'as vu sous mon vrai jour et j'aimerai savoir si tu as apprécié ma compagnie autant que moi j'ai apprécié la tienne parce que . . . j'aimerai beaucoup . . . fondre ta couche de glace comme tu as fait pour la mienne parce que . . . Trowa . . . je ressens pour toi plus qu'une simple amitié.  
  
Trowa ne dit rien, subjugué par ces paroles qui l'atteignaient au plus profond de son coeur derrière cette énorme paroi de glace.  
  
- Il y a longtemps qu'en ta présence, Heero, je n'ai plus ce mur gelé. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais te parler mais je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu pouvais ressentir toi aussi. J'avais peur d'être blessé après avoir baisser mes protections. J'ai aussi pour toi autre chose que de la camaraderie et c'est grâce à Quatre que j'ai pu prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi et que nous avons pu discuter de cela.  
  
- Grâce à Quatre ?  
  
- ET oui grâce à moi ahahaha  
  
Quatre venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine suivit de Duo et Wufei qui affichaient un sourire.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas encore en mission ?  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mission Hee-chan. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour te faire parler le plus rapidement.  
  
- Donc toi et Wufei vous êtes dans le coup.  
  
- Oui  
  
- Tu as fait une belle gaffe hier  
  
- Je sais ^^°  
  
- Bien alors Duo, Wufei laissons encore Trowa et Heero tranquilles  
  
- Ah non moi je veux LE BISOU , LE BISOU  
  
- Duo ^^°  
  
»  
  
Prenant cette requête au pied de la lettre, Heero se leva et s'approcha de Trowa et déposa un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres de ce dernier. L'européen répondit et ils échangèrent ainsi leur premier baiser.  
  
Après cet événement, tous partirent se promener dehors. Trowa et Heero se tenaient la main, l'air heureux et Duo courrait dans tous les sens.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
OWARIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Bon je trouve que c'est un peu cucu ^^° Je m'excuse Manue, sniff. Je t'offre quand même celui-ci et si un jour j'arrive à en pondre un meilleur je te le dédicacerais encore. Gros bisous à tous. 


End file.
